Just Thanks
by musique.lover
Summary: Takes place in 7th year, Head Boy & Girl are friends and James does something stupid but nice, also includes a drunk Sirius Black. Lily/James. R&R. Oneshot.


Hello, long time no see eh? Sorry about that, heh heh. Anyway, this is a story I wrote whilst very tired and ill so I apologize for it's crapness and probable spelling and grammar mistakes. I just felt like writing, so I'm sorry :) Please read and review 3

* * *

The fire had died out long ago, casting darkness in the room, now all that sat there were orange embers. The tears had long since stopped and Lily Evans sat on the plush red sofa with her head leant against the back. No expression graced her face, except maybe a look of dejection. Her damp green stared blankly at the ceiling.  
At the same time James Potter opened the portrait hole and looked into the room. A look of utter relief crossed his face and his rigid stance relaxed. He walked into the common room and seated himself on the sofa. She didn't raise her head or acknowledge his presence, the only tell-tale sign that she knew he was there that her hand uncurled from a fist and lay limply between them.

"Where did you go?" He asked. She shrugged, not moving her gaze in the slightest. "I was out looking for you and you weren't anywhere to be found" He continued, his eyes searched her face.

"Why didn't you use the map?" She asked. Her voice came out as a tired croak due to excessive amount of crying and lack of use.

"Sirius decided to bugger off to Hogsmeade earlier, something about a fight with Marlene? The git only went and took it with him" She nodded in acknowledgement. He sighed at her lack of response.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I'm fine." Was the short reply he was given. He sighed again, reached over and clasped her small hand in his. This caught her attention and she raised her head. First she looked at him, and then glanced down at their connected hands. It was her turn to look concerned. His knuckles were grazed and leaking small droplets of blood.

"What happened to your hands?" She said, reaching and taking his other hand in hers.

"Well although I couldn't find you, I did happen to bump into someone else" He said watching her turn over his hands and closely inspect them.

"James." She gasped, looking into his eyes "you didn't?"

"Lily-"

"No! Why did you do that?"

"He deserved it Lil-"

"That's not the point! You can't go round beating someone up just because they did something to me!"

"He hurt you!"

"Don't be stup-"

"I'm not talking about physically hurting you. You think I don't notice how you flinch every time his name is mentioned,"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said, clenching her jaw.

"I'm not stupid Lily. I'm more observant than you give me credit for. I know that you come down here every night and just sit here, I know that you've barely eaten in a week, I know you've hardly been sleeping, I know-"

"I'm not listening to this" She said, standing up abruptly, letting their hands unclasp. He grabbed her wrist before she could stand up fully.

"Lily please" He said standing up with her.

"I don't even care" She whispered "I hated it the whole time. He wasn't who I thought he was James, he...he- he wanted to- well...you know what, but I wouldn't let him and-" Tears made tracks down her cheeks.

"Shhh" Soothed James, he pulled her to him as she sobbed. Her frail body shook and he rubbed her back whilst leaning his head on hers.

"I'm sorry" She whispered into his chest.

"Don't be stupid, you've nothing to be sorry for."

"I feel like an idiot for crying"

"You're doing that thing again" He said.

"What thing?" She asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Being stupid" He said grinning at her.

"You're such a prat" She said, rolling her eyes, wiping tears from under her eyes.

"Now there's the Lily Evans I know and love" She rolled her eyes again and slapped his hand. He winced slightly.

"Oh bugger, I'm sorry. What did you actually do to him? You've managed to cut them quite badly."

"Davies had it coming to him." He glowered.

"He may have done, but how much did you damage him?" She asked, picking up a handkerchief from the table and dabbing at his hand. "You don't mind me using this do you? It's only been used on tears"

"No I don't mind, anything to have a piece of you on me Lily love."

"Shut up you prat" she said, continuing to clean up his blood. "Now stop avoiding the question, what did you do to Davies?" James shrugged.

"Not much considering how much he hurt you, I managed to hit a wall though, stupid twat dodged and I ended up smacking a wall, that's what the cut's are from"

"What so you expected him to stand there and take it?"

"A bloke can hope can't he Evans?"

"Evans?"

"Force of habbit" He grinned, she smiled back.

"You really shouldn't have done anything" She said.

"I know, but I was so angry, he hurt you so much and don't try and deny it! And then I found out the whole story from Marlene today and I was furious. He just-eugh! And I know it was irresponsible, I'm Head Boy and should be setting an example and all that stuff, but I just...couldn't" He finished, running out of breath. Lily stared at him with a half smile "and I made you happier by doing it, don't deny it" He said. Lily bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you James." She said, staring up at him. "I- Just thank you. I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight James" Lily had just started to ascend the staircase when a very drunk Sirius Black entered the room.

"Prongs!" He said delightedly "and my favourite flower! You should be thanking me Lilsss" He slurred "I just did you a MASSIVE favour!"

"C'mon Padfoot, don't embarrass yourself, let's get you to bed and a hangover potion down your throat."

"No no no no I need to tell Lilyyyyyy"

"Tell her what Pads? I'm so sorry about this Lily" He said, looking at Lily with pleading eyes.

"It's fine" She said, her eyes slightly amused.

"I need to tell Lily I beat up Davies" He whispered to James, however due to his drunkenness it was clearly heard by Lily.

"You did what?" James asked him, looking worried.

"Well" Said Sirius rather camp-ly, "I was walking along to coridoor as you do, and then Davied come stomping down the hallway like the big ugly giant he is, and he was cursing you I think it was Prongs-y. Anyways I remembered what he did to my lovely lily flower and I got like really angry in my head yeah? So I was like thinking I should beat him up and then all of a sudden, his face is like all beat up! Like POOF! I think I'm magic-"

"Sirius you're a wizard, you are magic" Said James exasperatedly.

"No but I mean like, _really, _magic, like Dumbledore magic because it was so quick and then- it was just- 'mazin Prongs, you shoulda been there." James looked on amusedly at his best friend and shook his head.

"And pray tell Sirius what you did when you _magically_ beat up Davies"

"Shut him in some broom closet, I don't remember where." Sirius looked pensively for a second and then shrugged "Oh well someone will find him at some point. So Lil's what do I get as a reward" He grinned like a five year old. Lily smiled at the boy whom she had come closer to this year; she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you very much Sirius, good to know that your magical magic will always come in handy. Now I'm going to bed so goodnight boys." As Lily ascended the stairs she heard Sirius talking to James ;

"Ha! I got a kiss Prongs, maybe you should go and beat up Davies so that she likes you like she likes me, isn't like a funny word?"

"Sure Padfoot whatever you say, now can we go to bed?"

"Sure sure m'dear old mate you! Hey what did you do to your hands?"

"Oh I fell over is all."

"Ah mate, you are a bit of a klutz, I know! We'll tell Evans that you beat up Davies too yeah?"

"Sure Pads, sounds like a plan, now shut up please."

_**The End**_


End file.
